the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
FogClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a FogClan cat. Archives 1, 2 In FogClan... Jetstar padded out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal paced around camp. Icewish ♥ 20:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar padded over to Streampetal "can you go on a patrol with Stormheart? and i will also be on the patrol" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal nodded. The two waited by the camp exit for Jetstar. Icewish ♥ 20:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar padded over to them.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "What's this patrol for?" asked Stormheart. Icewish ♥ 20:50, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "to check if any foxes or dogs have been around" Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:53, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart nodded. Icewish ♥ 20:58, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The three of them padded out of camp and into the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:59, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart checked for the scent of fox or dog. Icewish ♥ 21:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar looked for the scent in a different area.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC) He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Icewish ♥ 21:40, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar only found an old scent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Firesoul was hunting, getting a few mice before getting to camp. "Looks like everything is clear, we should head back to camp"Jetstar meowed. Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Stormheart nodded. Icewish ♥ 18:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Puddlesplash yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The cats padded back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur yawned and licked her fur. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 14:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar padded into his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Puddlesplash rolled around on the ground in boredom. 19:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar looked at his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur gathered up all the courage she could as she walked over to Jetstar and purred "May we go for a walk?" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 15:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Jetstar smiled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:13, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Puddlesplash sneezed. 20:57, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur smiled and walked out with him. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar smiled back at her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Icepaw bounced out of the apprentice den. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw padded up to Icepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Icepaw turned her head smiling "hi flarepaw!" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 04:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flarepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Woolfur laid in the cozy, warm sun. 17:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Flarepaw asked Icepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well..." She paused to think of the perfect word "I feel super awesome!!!" " how are you?"Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "I'm good" Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "That's fantastic!" She purred "there's Like almost no one around today such a shame it's so quiet" her smile widened "ok maybe not so quiet" 17:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw smiled "Yeah" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly she grew quiet and flicked her eyes to the side "uh... I should probably go I have to go um hunting. She looked down at the ground her ears growing a little hot. 21:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, Can i come with you?" Flarepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Icepaw smiled and purred happily "of corse you can." She turned her head "if you can keep up with me." She teased. Then began to pad out of camp. 00:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw purred then followed her out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:41, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Icepaw flicked her nose to the air happy she moved forward and pounced on a mouse, killing it. "Oh I am not looking forward to leaf bare!" She smild "Same here" Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Icepaw smiled awkwardly then Buried her cetch "so which do you like better mice or voles?" She said smiling her usual big grin. 22:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) "Both but i like mice a little more" Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) "Ya me too" she brought her nose to the air seeing the sun starting to go in to sundown. "We should probelly be getting back soon." The chill starting to creep up on her. 18:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) When icepaw got back to camp she bounced into the apprentice den feeling extremely bubbly. 02:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw saw his mentor.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:54, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Cloudpaw padded out of the apprentices den sleepily. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 17:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans